Conventional downlight fixtures with backlit illumination may create visual hot spots of light on a lens that covers the light sources, resulting in a non-uniform brightness or an undesirable glare across the lens. For example, when a person looks up at the light fixture that uses light emitting diode (LED) light sources, they may see point sources created by the light being emitted by each of the LEDs. This problem is generated by the significant contrast in the amount of light being generated by the LED when compared to the immediate area around the LED, which is not emitting any light. The high contrast between the portions of the fixture emitting light (the LEDs and lens) and the non-light emitting portions can generate unpleasant glare. Existing solutions to reduce the contrast between the light being emitted by the light sources and the remaining portion of the light fixture facing the environment to be illuminated may include increasing a thickness of the downlight fixtures to provide a larger distance between the light sources and the lens. Alternatively, a very thick diffusing lens may be used. However, both the existing solutions mentioned above may diminish light output efficiency of the downlight fixtures. Further, a downlight fixture that incorporates the above-mentioned solutions may have a thick profile which may undesirable in terms of the aesthetics of the downlight fixture. Thus, there remains a need for a back lit downlight fixture that can provide a substantially uniform illumination of the lens while maintaining a thin profile.